The New Marauders
by ARS AND RES
Summary: What if Voldemort was stopped before he was able to kill Harry's parents and given to the dementors? Harry has both of his parents, and Sirius and Lupin are still friends with them. Both have kids Harry's age. Join Harry, Zayn, Teddy, and Char as they go to Hogwarts. Get ready Hogwarts because the new marauders are coming and they plan on living up to their fathers' legacy!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:/ **_**Well here's my new ****Harry Potter ****story! Hope you like it please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

HPOV

My letter still hasn't come yet! My three best mates, Teddy, Charlotte, and Zayn, have all gotten their letters ages ago! I look out the window just as an owl comes. I quickly take the letter from the owl and rip the envelope open.

Harry-

Did you get your letter yet?

-Ted

I grab a quill and a piece of parchment and write out a reply.

Teddy-

No, still hasn't come. Should be here soon.

-Harry

I put the letter back onto the owl and sent it back. I continued to stare out the window for about 20 minutes before I see another owl coming. I grab the letter but when I open it I find It's not from Hogwarts.

Harry-

Still haven't gotten your letter? Wow,

are you sure you're a wizard?

-Zany & Char

Zayn, nick named Zany, and Charlotte, nick named Char, were always like this, they were twins and very much alike.

I grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote them a reply.

Zany & Char-

Yeah, it's coming, it has to.

-Harry

I sent the owl back and continued to search for the Hogwarts owl. The sky was starting to get dark and just about when I was about to give up for the day an owl came. I took the letter and first thing I notice is the Hogwarts seal! I read it right away.

My letter finally got here! My dad, Padfoot, and Mooney were talking about going to Diagon Alley to get Teddy, Zany, Char, and I our supplies.

Padfoot, Zany, Char, Mooney, and Teddy were coming over later and we would get our supplies. Mum, Tonks, and Emma, Padfoot's wife, were going to stay here.

A few minutes later I see our fireplace light up in a green flame. Mooney stepped out of the flames. They had to come to our house by Floo powder because Teddy isn't old enough to apparate yet. Teddy came next. He is a metamorphmagus like his Mum so he can change his appearance whenever he wants. Today his hair is blonde and he has blue eyes. Tonks came last, she has shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and blue eyes today.

"Whatcher Harry!"

"Hi Tonks," I said, "Hi Mooney, hey Teddy."

"How are you Harry?" Asked Mooney.

"Good," I reply.

He and Tonks went off to talk to my Mum and Dad. I start talking to Teddy about going to Hogwarts, but our fireplace lit up again and Padfoot walked out.

" Harry, Teddy!" Padfoot greeted us.

Next came Emma who greeted us then went to talk to Tonks and my Mum. Zany came after, closely followed by Char.

They walked over to Teddy and I. Zany and I look a lot like our dads. I however have my mother's eyes. Teddy, being a metamorphmagus, is more like his Mum. Char looks exactly like her Mum. She has auburn hair and brown eyes.

We had only talked for about 5 minutes when our Dads told us it was time to go.

We took turns using the Floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.

Zany, Teddy, Char, and I looked around excitedly at all the colorful shops.

"Ok I'll go to Gringotts to get some gold while Padfoot and Prongs take you four to Olivander's to get your wands." Mooney told us.

Olivander's was just down the street and we were there soon.

"Ahhhh, welcome Mr. Potter, Lupin, Black, and Ms. Black." said Mr. Olovander.

He measured all of us before searching through his supplies. He gave Zayn a 15 inch wand made with dragon heart string, which is like what Padfoot has. Teddy got a 13 inch wand with unicorn hair, like his mother's. Char's wand is 14 inches with unicorn hair like her mother's, and I got a 11 inch wand made of mahogany.

We all tried them and Teddy's, Char's and Zany's choose them but Olivander said mine wasn't right for me. He then had me try a swishy willow like my Mum's. It too wasn't right for me.

"Wow Harry, last to get your letter, last to get your wand," Zany said while laughing.

"Well, better get a good wand that takes longer to find then one that won't work for me." I retorted.

"True young Potter, very true." Mr. Olivander said, "And I do believe this wand will choose you. It is 11 inch holly and phoenix feather."

I take the wand and suddenly I feel a warmth in my hand as Mr. Olivander tells me this is the wand.

We pay for our wands and start to head to Flourish and Blott's where we are going to meet Mooney. As we pass a secluded section Dad and Padfoot pull us aside to talk to us.

"Now we have something to give the four of you," my father tells us.

"It is the reason we were so successful with our pranks while we went to Hogwarts," Padfoot continued.

Dad pulled out an old piece of parchment. He slowly unfolded it and on it was…_Nothing?_ I look again and it is indeed blank.

"What did you need an old piece of parchment for?" Char asked.

Padfoot had a look of mock hurt on his face. My Dad was laughing at him.

"This isn't just an old piece of parchment," Padfoot told us. Both he and my Dad took out their wands, pointed them at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and suddenly ink started appearing all over it until it said,

_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and _

_Prongs present the Marauder's map._

On the parchment is a complete map of Hogwarts including many passages leading off the map and out of the school. It also showed many little dots all labeled with names of people.

"Wow!" We all said in unison.

"That's you guys, Mooney, Padfoot, and Prongs. But who is Wormtail?" Char asked them.

"Wormtail," My Dad tells us, "Used to be our other best mate. He always used to like his big friends, ones who would protect him. At school it was us but sometime after that it was Voldemort."

"He went to the dark side?" I asked.

"Yes, he was part of both sides for a while. He joined the Death Eaters and was still part of the Order of the Phoenix. Later, after he decided Voldemort was unstoppable, he became a spy for him." they told us.

"So he betrayed you all just like that?" Teddy asked.

"Yes but we found out he was a spy and he is in Azkaban."

"Wow!" We all said again.

"Well, we better go meet up with Mooney and get the rest of your supplies." they said. Then they tapped the map with their wands and said, "Mischief managed," and it became blank again. "That is the only way to clear it so no one else knows what it is."

We went to Flourish and Blott's and met up with Mooney. It didn't take long to get all our supplies after that. We all got owls of our own too!

We used Floo powder to get back home. Everyone would be staying for dinner so we had time to talk after we got back.

We put our supplies away and Char suggested we go play Quiditch. By the look on her face I can tell she didn't really want to play, but we went along with it anyway.

We went to our broom shed were we all grabbed brooms.

"The shack?" I asked her and she nodded.

The shack is a little place we found years ago. At first it was all rundown and looked as if nobody had been in it for years. After cleaning it up some we discovered it happens to be a great place to talk. It still appears to be rundown from the outside, but after you come into it is very pleasant.

We got on our brooms and start flying through the forest. After we flew for a few minutes the trees started thinning and we flew into the clearing that holds the shack.

The clearing is at a perfect spot just in the center of all of our houses and close enough we can meet up here whenever we want to.

We landed in the middle of the clearing and dismounted. We climbed through the entrance, put down our brooms and sat together in the center of the shack.

"So what's up Char?" Teddy asked.

"It's what Dad and Prongs told us-about Wormtail. What if that happens to us? I mean not about turning to the dark side but when we go to Hogwarts there are four houses. All of us could be in different houses." She told us, looking worried.

I could see her point. Teddy is easily the most loyal person I know and would be perfect for Hufflepuff. Char is quick witted, and smart so she might end up in Ravenclaw. Zany is pureblood and likes to prove himself and could, though not very likely because he hates it, be sorted into Slytherin. I am courageous and brave (I hope) and I would give anything to be put in Gryffindor like my parents were.

"Don't worry about that, it won't affect anything, you know that!" Teddy told her.

"It could. If we are sorted into different houses we will have different common rooms, different house tables, not many lessons with each other, and most importantly we will make other friends with people in our house!" Char said.

"Well, yeah that may be true but that doesn't mean we won't still be friends." Zany said, while being oddly serious. "Plus at the very least two of us are going to be in one house because there is no way any of us will be sorted into _Slytherin_!" and he is back to normal.

"Now," I said, "that we have that sorted out, lets play some Quiditch."

We can't really play Quiditch seeing as we don't have enough players, and we have to be careful the bludger or snitch don't get away. We just fly around passing the quaffle.

When we do play our mini games, more than just passing the quaffle, we all liked playing different positions. I like playing seeker, Zany likes being the beater, Char a chaser, and Teddy the keeper.

We continue playing for a while but as it starts getting dark we all fly back to my house for dinner.

"Ah, there you are! Your mothers were just about to send me out to get you." Mooney tells us as we walk into the house.

At dinner Teddy, Zany, Char and I talked about Hogwarts and what it would be like.

"I am going to be in Gryffindor." Zany told us confidently. "You will be too of course." he told me.

"So will I." Teddy said.

"Well, to the four soon to be Gryffindors!" Char exclaimed.

"We'll be like our fathers the next group of Marauders!" Zany says.

"We have a lot to live up to then," I say, "And after all they did at Hogwarts, moving on to become well know Aurors, we better start living up to the new Marauders name as soon as we get to school!"

"Definitely" Char, Zany, and Teddy all say.

We continue talking about different pranks we could pull each one more outrageous then the last. All too soon dinner was done and Tonks and Emma were telling Zany, Teddy, Padfoot, and Mooney that it was time to go.

We all said our goodbyes and they were off through the fireplace to their houses.

I walk up to my room and count down the days until I will be going to Hogwarts. Only 15 more days. As eager as I am to go I know I will miss home when I actually get there.

There is a tap at my window and I see Zany's new owl with a note.

Harry-

Only 15 more days!

-Zany & Char

I grab some parchment and write them a reply.

Zany & Char-

I know we are almost there get ready

Hogwarts the new Marauders are coming and

were going to give our fathers a run for their money!

-Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Here's the chapter lets see what happens when the new marauders finally get to Hogwarts! Please read and review.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**HPOV**

The days have gone by so slow but it is finally here! Tomorrow I will be leaving to go to Hogwarts. My trunk is all packed and Hedwig, my snowy owl, is in her cage ready to go tomorrow morning.

I go to bed thinking about going to Hogwarts and somewhere my thoughts must have became dreams.

"Wake up Harry!" My Mum says while shaking me to wake me up.

I get up and walk into the kitchen for breakfast. There are eggs and toast already on the table. Dad is reading the _Daily Prophet. _I eat breakfast fast and then I go back to my room to get my trunk.

I bring it out to our families car that we use when we have to go into the muggle world for anything. Mum drives because being muggle born she learned how to drive from her parents. We drive to Kings Cross station and occasionally Dad makes a comment about how the muggles are dressed or their cars or whatever.

We get to the station soon and go to platform 9 ¾ Mum goes first to show me how and I follow after her. Dad comes shortly after. I look around for Zany and Char or Teddy. I see Zany and Char and so I walk over to talk to them.

"I can't believe we are finally going!" Char exclaimed.

"I know but we better get our trunks on the train and say good-bye to our parents so we can find a compartment." Teddy said. He had just arrived and joined us.

We put our trunks in a compartment and say goodbye to our parents. We get back onto the train and go back to our compartment.

After all four of us got settled in Teddy started changing his appearance for all of us. He was changing his hair so it was blue and his eyes were a purplish color when a boy walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"No problem," Char told him while smiling, "I'm Charlotte but I go by Char, this is my brother Zany, and our friends Harry, and Teddy." She told him.

"Hi I'm Ron," the boy told us.

Teddy changed his appearance again so he now had wavy blonde/brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Wha- How did you do that?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

We all laughed at him and Teddy told him, "I'm a metamorphmagus like my Mum so I can change my appearance, see." He change his hair into a similar red as Ron's hair.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Ron said in aw.

Teddy changed his hair back to the wavy blonde/brown.

Two boys who where identical twins and looked like they were Ron's brothers came in and started talking to him before they realized we were in here with him.

"We are going down to the compartment with Lee Jordan- Oh has ickle Ronikins found some friends already?" One of them said.

"Whatever he told you to make you guys like him is a lie," The other one said to us.

One of them looked around at us and when he saw Char smiled at her. She smiled back and said, "So what he said about having cool brothers has a lie?" She said while smirking, "Well I guess I'll keep that in mind then!"

Both the twins looked shocked about Char's comment.

"Wow Ron nice friends," One of the twins said smirking at us, "We approve," They said together.

"I'm George," One of the twins told us.

"And I'm Fred," The smirking twin told us, "So Ron, who are your friends?"

"This is Harry, Char, Zayn, and Teddy." He informed them, "Teddy is a metamorphmagus though so don't be shocked if he changes his appearance randomly."

"Nice to know," George said.

"Well we'll see you guys later then," Fred said.

They left the compartment and a few minutes later the trolley came. Teddy, Char, Zany, and I got loads of sweats but Ron said he didn't want anything. His ears turned red when he said that and pulled out some wrapped sandwiches.

He mumbled something about the sandwiches being dry so we offered to share the stuff we got off the trolley.

"So what house are you brothers in?" Harry asked.

"My whole family has been in Gryfindor, I don't know what they would say if I'm not in it. What about you guys?" Ron tells us.

"Both my parents were in Gryfindor. Actually all our dad's were in Gryfindor together." I tell him

"Our Mum was in Ravenclaw." Zany told Ron

"And my Mum was in Hufflepuff" Teddy said.

"Are they your only brothers?" Char asked him.

"No, I wish! There is also Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny. She will be coming next year."

"Wow," Char said while grabbing a chocolate frog. "Do you collect the cards?"

"Yeah who did you get?"

She looked at the card, "Oh just Dumbledore, you probably have about a hundred of him."

We were all talking and enjoying ourselves when a boy with slick blonde hair came in flanked by two beefy looking boys who looked too stupid to make up their minds themselves.

"So, Potter, Blacks, and Lupin. What are you guys doing hanging around with riffraff like Weasley or it will start rubbing off on you. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said with a sneer.

"Don't want to make friends with the wrong sort now do you, your fathers are well known aurors. I can help you guys there."

"Some how I think we can tell the right and wrong type by ourselves," Char told him, "And I think we have been good so far about choosing the right type of people."

"Let's see we have Ron or someone who comes barging in tells us if we hang around with Ron we will be riffraff." I said

"Well looks like you got our answer then, why don't you get out of our compartment." Zany said while holding the door open and making a gesture for them to leave.

"We don't want to leave though, we've eaten all our food and you still have some."

One of the big beefy boys reached down to grab a chocolate frog but Scabbers bit his knuckle. He shook his hand and Scabbers went flying and hit the window. They left after that and as we were laughing about it a bushy haired girl with front teeth a little too long came in.

"You haven't been fighting have you? You will be in trouble before we even get there." She said with a bossy voice.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us!" Ron told her, "So did you need something?"

"Yes, have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one."

"No, haven't seen it we will let you know if we find it," Char said while smiling at the girl. "I'm Char Black by the way and this is my brother Zayn, Teddy Lupin, and Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said and then said goodbye and left.

We went back to talking when our door opened again. This time it was a boy who looked like he must be in first year too. He asked us if we had seen a toad. We told him we hadn't and he left.

"I think we are nearly there we should probably change into our robes soon." Char said after looking out the window.

We all change into our school robes and after a few minutes the train pulled to a stop.

We left the train and as soon as we got outside we heard Hagrid calling "Firs' years, firs' years follow me"

We followed Hagrid and when he saw us he said, "Ah, all righ' there boys, Char?" Our parents were friends with him and so he knew all four of us.

Hagrid led us to a fleet of boats and Teddy, Char, Zany, Ron, and I all got in one boat. After everyone had gotten into the boats they all took off across the large lake.

"You'll be gettin yer firs' look of Hogwarts any time now!" Hagrid yelled to all of us.

The boats glided around a turn making the giant castle visible. There are many towers and the castle looks absolutely amazing. As the boats glide closer I can see the quid itch pitch, a green house, and a few other things scattered around the grounds.

There is a huge forest which I know is the forbidden forest. The boats reached the land next to the lake. Hagrid led us to the castle and when we entered the entry hall an older witch with emerald green robes, and glasses.

" Hello I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryfindor house. You are about to be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points any rule breaking will loose you house points."

She looked at Zany, Teddy, Char, and I while she told us about loosing house points. From the looks of it she was here while our Dads went to school and remembers all the trouble they caused. We all looked at each other and smirked.

She tells us to all follow her and leads the way into a huge dinning hall with four house tables and in the front a table with the staff.

There was a stool in the center with a hat on top. One of the seams opened to form a mouth and it started singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning fold use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole room erupted in cheers and Professor McGonagall stood by the stool with a rolled up piece of parchment and read off the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

She came forward put the hat on and after a couple of seconds the hat shouted out Hufflepuff.

She took the hat of set it on the stool and hurried over to the Hufflepuff table which had erupted with applause at their new member.

"Bones, Susan!" also became another new Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!" became the first Ravenclaw.

"Black, Charlotte!" Char walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. A few minutes passed before the hat shouted out Gryffindor! The table that must be the Gryffindor table she sat down and smiled at all of us.

"Black, Zayn!" was next and after getting up there the hat only took a second before he too was sent to Gryffindor. He sat down next to Char.

More names were called with people in all four houses. Hermione Granger was also sorted into Gryffindor and was now talking to Char. Eventually "Lupin, Ted" was called and after a few seconds was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He went and sat with Zany and Char.

"Well they all got sorted into Gryffindor think we will be joining them?" I asked Ron

"I hope so," Ron replied.

After some more names "Potter Harry" was called and I made my way up to the stool and put the hat on. "Hmm interesting, a ready mind, loyal, a thirst to prove yourself, and very brave. Where shall I put you." _Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin , _I thought. "Well if your sure better be **GRYFFINDOR!" **the hat shouted.

I make my way over to where my friends are sitting and look up at Ron. He still looks nervous but it is almost his time to be sorted. When McGonagall called "Weasley, Ronald" the hat barley touched his head before it shouted out "Gryffindor!"

He makes his way over to all of us and his brothers congratulate him. We all sit down and watch the rest of the ceremony.

We must have the best luck ever to be able to all be in the same house! And now we have Ron too? Hogwarts is going to be awesome!

The sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before the feast starts I would like to say a few words. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Thank you,"

He sat back down and food appeared all along the tables. "He's a bit mad isn't he?" I asked one of Ron' older brothers, Percy.

"Mad? He is bloody brilliant, but yes he is a bit mad I suppose.

We were all piling tons of food on our plates. I look up at the staff table and see a professor with long black greasy hair. He looked, no glared, at Zany, Teddy, Char and I. "Who is that the Professor with the greasy black hair?" I asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape." Percy told me.

"I don't think he likes us." I replied back to him.

"He doesn't like any student that isn't in his own house. He is head of the Slytherin house and during potions he favors them." He replied.

Judging by the look of absolute hatred on Snape's face I think there must be something more than the way he treated everyone.

After all the dishes cleared the last of the deserts away

Dumbledore stood up again and made some announcements. He told us about the 3rd floor corridor being out of bounds as well as the forest. There are also many objects that the care taker Filtch has banned.

After all the announcements were made he told us to all stand up for the Hogwarts song. "Pick your favorite tune everyone and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

We all finished at different times, the last being Fred and George singing at a slow funeral march.

"Ah music a magic beyond all we do here," Dumbledore said, "Now time for bed, off you trot!"

Percy who is a prefect led all of us first years to our common room. He warned us about several stair cases that had trick steps, and that all of them moved at times.

We were stopped when a small ghost came swooshing over us "Ickle firsties! What fun!" The ghost exclaimed clapping its translucent hands.

"You will need to watch out for Peeves. He is a poltergeist. The bloody baron is the only one who can control him he wont even listen to us prefects and the teachers can only sometimes stop him! Go away Peeves or the Baron will here about this!"

Peeves laughed swooped down one more time before flying off, all the while cackling.

Soon we got to a portrait of a big lady "Password" She asked.

"Caput draconis," Percy said.

The Fat lady swung open exposing a space to crawl through. We all clambered through and found ourselves in a cozy room. There were some tables several chairs and couches and a fireplace. On the far side there were two doors one reading girls dormitories the other reading boys dormitory. Being so tired we all made our way through the doors and after walking up the spiral staircase we found the dorm that read first years.

Inside there were seven four poster beds each with our trunks at the foot of the beds. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
